Most synchronous memory macros each include a tracking circuit to identify a time delay in a read or a write path of the memory macros. Read or write signals of the memory macros are then generated based on the time delay. In various situations, however, the tracking circuit takes a large percentage of the memory macro die area.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.